ChinaxReader War
by kitty0233
Summary: China and Japan have been fighting again, leaving you in the middle of it. What shall become of everyone? Hetalia Reader Insert/CountryxReader Oneshot


War.

It's a horrible thing. Unfortunately it can't be avoided. That's what you thought anyway. This time was different however; this time you chose to join. Your dearest friend Wang Yao, also know as China, had gotten into another fight with his younger brother Honda Kiku, also known as Japan. It was much worse than usual though they were at each others throats, and– of course– had gone to war. You were friends with Kiku as well, but Yao meant something more to you; you loved him with all your heart, not that he knew. You've seen all the scars that marked his body, some were even inflicted by Kiku from centuries before, and you couldn't bear to see anymore of them litter his skin, so you decided to help him. To _protect_ him.

It was currently night time and you were at your and China's camp. You were in your tent, lying wide awake with thoughts cluttering your mind and thinking of the horrible things that could come with this retched war.

_'What if Yao ends up okay, but Kiku doesn't? What if they both get hurt? What if I'm the one to injure Japan? What if one of them ends up dead?'_ The endless "what ifs" wouldn't stop replaying the worst case scenarios that could possibly happen at the confrontation tomorrow. Worrying wouldn't do you any good, and you knew that, but you couldn't help it.

_'What if something _does_ happen...?'_ You shook your head at the thought. _'Of course something is going to happen, c/n! This is war! You just have to make sure whatever happens won't be too horrible, or at least can be fixed...'_

You did your best to push the thoughts out of your mind; you would need your rest for tomorrow. After tossing and turning for another hour, you just gave up. Not only did you now have a case of insomnia, but you were also scared. You just couldn't get the horrible thoughts out.

You sighed in irritation and crawled out of your tent and into the one next to yours. Peaking your head through the flap keeping the nylon shelter closed, you saw the Chinese man sleeping peacefully– unlike you. You felt bad waking him and were about to return to your tent for a restless night, until you heard him shift.

"f/n,aru? What's wrong?" You asked, now sitting up and looking at you with worried, brown eyes.

"Sorry for waking you... I couldn't sleep..." You took interest in the ground to avoid his gaze, feeling guilty for disturbing him.

"Well, don't just stand there, aru. Come in."

"R-really?" You asked in shock, as you weren't really expecting him to let you stay.

"Of course." He gave you a gentle smile. "Now come here, aru."

You crawled next to him as he held you close to his chest, allowing you to inhale his sweet scent.

"Are you worried, aru?" You nodded and he sighed. "I told you not to come. If you're too scared, why don't you stay here tomorrow and I'll go myself-"

"No! I can do it, Yao!" You cried out and looked into his eyes. "I said that I'd help you and I will!"

"f/n..."

"Really, I'll be fine. I'm just a little restless is all..."

Yao sighed again. He really didn't understand why you were doing this. Yes, you two were friends, but he knew you were friends with Kiku as well, and it was unlike you to chose favorites. Not to mention you barely knew what this was about, yet as soon as he mentioned he was going to war you immediately decided to join, despite his protests. Unfortunately for him, you were very stubborn and persuasive.

**Flashback**

It was just an ordinary day for you– in fact a little _too_ ordinary. You were bored out of your mind, and you had beaten all the new games that Japan had given you, leaving you with nothing to do. You could always go outside and play football **[or "soccer" if you prefer]** but it was raining, so that idea was out.

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" You whined and threw a ball of paper into the trash. "What to do, what to do..." You pondered to yourself in hopes of thinking of a good idea, which eventually came.

_'Duh!'_ You thought. _'I'll just go bug Yao! I'm sure he won't mind~!'_

-_-_-_-_

"Chinaaaa!" You called to your friend and pounded on the door, trying to get his attention. "China, open up, I'm bored and need entertainment!"

Normally it would be rude to just do something like that but, hey, you and China are friends right? Plus, this sort of thing happens all the time. You tend to get bored a lot...

**-_-_-_-_**

Hearing the pounds and shouts coming from the front door, it was obvious to China that you were here again. Probably bored. Again.

The Chinese man sighed, "Not now, aru... I was hoping I wouldn't have to tell her this..."

He could always pretend not to be here, but he was afraid you would try to either break down the door or climb through a window again. You do some really weird things...

"Coming, aru!" He called and began walking towards the door. Pushing open the wooden block that was separating you two from each other, he was met with your joyful smile and shimmering e/c eyes. He on the other hand, didn't have that usual joyful look he had when he saw you.

"Yao? What's wrong?" You asked, your smile fading into a frown.

He stayed silent for a moment, thinking about how to break the news to you. "f/n, come in. I have something to tell you, aru..."

-_-_-_-_

"You're _what!?_" You stuttered in absolute disbelief. You knew the two brothers haven't been getting along lately, but you didn't think it would come to this.

"I'm sorry, c/n, but I have to do this... I won't see you for-"

"I'm coming too." You interrupted, without even thinking.

"What!?"

You took a deep breathe and continued, "I'm coming. I'm not letting you go alone. Even if it means I have to fight Japan..."

"c/n-"

"There's nothing you cab do to stop me! I don't care if it isn't my business, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt..."

"c/n... Thank you..."

**Flashback End**

Yao frowned at the memory. He couldn't understand why you would risk your own wellbeing for his, especially when you were such good friends with Japan.

"China...?" You muttered shyly.

"What is it, f/n?"

"Can you sing me a lullaby?"

Well... He wasn't expecting _that._ Still, there was no way that he could refuse you.

"Of course, aru..."

China began humming your favorite lullaby gently in your ear and held you close. He knew you all too well and how you worked; when you couldn't fall asleep you needed the warmth of another human's arms wrapped around you to soothe you. This had happened a few times previous, like when you were going through a crisis and were staying at his house. Finally, he heard light snores coming from you, signaling that you had finally fell asleep.

"Goodnight, c/n... Sleep well..." He whispered before falling into unconsciousness as well.

-_-_-_-_

_'Today is the day...'_ You thought to yourself in despair as you geared yourself up for what was to come._'I hope Japan won't be too mad at me... I'm sure he'll understand, he's the only one that knows about my feelings for China after all...'_

It was true, out of all the nations to tell, you told the quiet asian nation who you could trust with your secret. He'd picked up on it anyways, what with his "amazing" ability to sense the mood.

"c/n, are you ready, aru?" China called from outside your tent.

"Yep! I'll be right out!" You responded, with a false preppy tone. Inwardly you sighed and preyed to your deity that everything would be all right.

-_-_-_-_

Three people stand upon the vast, green plain that would serve as a battlefield. Two brothers were yelling at each other in their native tongues, while the third person– you– were staring out into space once again thinking of a worst care scenario. Even here, where everything would unfold, you couldn't help thinking about it. It really was haunting you...

You heard the yelling stop and snapped back into reality, figuring something important had happened. It looked like you'd picked the right time to pay attention. Kiku was in an offensive pose, ready to strike Yao with his katana, no doubt going for a kill. In an instant you took in everything and still managed to make a move, some may have thought it was foolish, but you knew you had to do it.

"c/n!?"

"c/n-san!?"

China and Japan both looked at the before them; you had taken the blow for China and now had Japan's katana sliced through the left side of your torso. Kiku removed his sword our carefully, trying not to cause anymore damage as you panted and groaned in pain, yet still managed to stay on your feet.

"Both of you... Stop fighting... Please..." You said just before your legs gave out and your vision went black.

**-_-_-_-_**

Knowing that you couldn't support yourself, China caught you just in time before you hit the ground. Your wound was bleeding profusely, and you were clearly unconscious, but still breathing. The slight motion of your chest barely moving up and down brought slight relief to the two Asian nations.

"c-c/n?" China stuttered out with tears flowing from his eyes as he held your limp body.

"Go..." Japan said.

China looked at his brother only to find that the usually emotionless nation was crying waterfalls as well.

"Wha-"

"Just go! Prease, get c/n-san herlp!" He shouted hysterically.

China gave a curt nod and, not needed to be told again, ran off towards his camp, holding you closely to his chest and held a rag to your wound as an attempt to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, the Japanese man stood in the open field, by himself, crying his eyes out. He'd nearly killed his best friend.

**-_-_-_-_**

You slowly began to regain consciousness, only to be greeted by a sharp pain in your side. You hesitantly opened your eyes to see the roof of your tent, and felt something warm wrapped around your hand. Carefully, you turned your head to see what, or more accurately _who_, was there. Of course, you saw none other than a sleeping China sitting in a chair and holding your hand in his. You let out a small smile that quickly vanished when you recalled what had happened earlier. Checking the effected area, you were relieved to find it patched and bandaged to prevent it from getting infected of opening again. Knowing Yao, he probably insisted in bandaging you up himself instead of having on of the medics do it, not that you minded, especially since he made a great doctor.

"f/n...?" You snapped out of your daze to see that China was now awake.

"Hey, Yao." You said weakly and gave a small smile.

"f/n!" He exclaimed happily and hugged you gently as to not cause you more pain. "Are you okay, aru!?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore... What about you?"

He looked shocked and appalled that you would ask something like that. "Of course I am, aru! You're the one that got stabbed! Why would you even do something so dangerous, aru!?"

"Because, Yao..." You said softly, "I love you."

"f/n..."

"I'm sorry if you don't feel the same way, but-" You were cut off when he smashed his lips against yours and, although shocked at first, you gratefully returned the gesture by kissing back. Unfortunately, the need for oxygen tore you apart.

"Don't say things like that." The smiled and gave you one more peck on the lips. "Wo ai ni, aru."


End file.
